


they will be loved

by themundaneweirdo



Series: detective au [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Ben’s So Heavy, Fluff, Gwilym Being A Good Daddy, Gwilym Is A Detective, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnancy, kicking, pure fluff, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Groaning as he rubs his dry eyes, Gwilym leans back into the soft cushions of his couch and wonders if his career is worth going insane.





	they will be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back with some more Harlee/Hardlee. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Groaning as he rubs his dry eyes, Gwilym leans back into the soft cushions of his couch and wonders if his career is worth going insane. He’s doing some studying for his current case, another one that will either be the death of his job or a job well done, and while he’s enjoyed helping people move on and solve the mysterious murders of their loved ones, he wasn’t prepared for the endless amount of reading that came with it. He enjoys cracking open a good book from his own personal library and breaking the bindings, but looking at a certain text over and over has officially drove him up the walls. Gwilym wants so badly to be the best in his field, but honestly, if he has to read one more page about the few suspects they have, he may start pulling out his hair. 

He closes his folder and rests it on the coffee table before taking off his glasses and resting them on the file, and then props his sock covered feet up. His eyes ache and his head is beginning to hurt with the knowledge he’s just crammed in less than two hours, and he wants to kick his own ass for doing it to himself. Gwilym knows he needs more than a few hours to process and remember everything he’s just crammed, but he also knows that it’s Saturday, and he should be relaxing. Instead, he forced himself to study a case he will forget almost every detail in a day. 

“Gwil?”

He cracks one eye open to see his beautiful Ben waddling from the kitchen, dressed in pajama pants and a large sweater, a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. He’s sucking some chocolate ice cream off the spoon while he slowly approaches him, and Gwilym can feel himself fall a little more in love with him. He’s so beautiful, even if there’s chocolate stains at the corners of his mouth. 

“Yes, love?”

Ben eats one more spoonful before answering, “Are you almost done?”

Gwilym smiles up at him, forgetting the ache in his head and twinge in his eyes, and drops his feet to lean forward. He gently rests his hands on Ben’s round belly, the fabric of his sweater warm against his palms, and he feels their little baby move under the blondes skin. The baby tumbles and kicks, but not too much, just enough for the one carrying it to blow out a deep breathe, and Gwilym rests a hand on his back. 

“I think I am. Why?” 

Ben smirks, balancing the ice cream bowl in one hand so he can rest his other on his very visible bump, and replies, “Baby’s missing you.” 

Gwilym stands and kisses the chocolate flavored lips of his husband, smiling the entire time because he’s so blessed to say Ben is his husband, before leaning back down to collect his files and papers that he isn’t even sure are in the order. He piles them all together, their importance lost as the baby is more important to him, and moves them to the small mobile filing cabinet that Gwilym usually keeps in his study. He shoves it into the corner of the room, making a mental note not to forget it before the weekend is over.

“Alright,” the older man sighs, sitting back on the couch, “come here.” 

Ben rests the ice cream bowl on the coffee table before sitting on Gwilym’s lap, the older man taking the blondes hips in his hands to guide him where to sit. He sits comfortably across his lap, one arm around his shoulder, and the other lifts his shirt to expose his belly, and Gwilym’s soon joins his. Then, just as soon as both parents hands are on the blondes belly, the real movement starts. 

It’s little flutters underneath Ben’s skin at first, barely detectable to even the detectives hands, and the blonde moves Gwilym’s hands a few times at even the slightest shift. They get a little harder as a few minutes pass, and Gwilym feels a few kicks against his palms before one really aggressive one makes Ben’s skin expand. They both gasp when a little foot appears just above the blondes belly button, the clear indentation of little toes and a heel of a little foot. 

“Hey, peanut,” Gwilym whispers lowly to Ben’s belly, “did you miss daddy?” 

The baby delivers a harsh kick to where it’s foot was previously seen, the little print of it coming out again. 

“He’s so big, I can feel him every time he shifts when you talk to him.” 

Gwilym chuckles at the blonde, leaning up to press a few kisses to his cheek, before returning his attention back to their little angel. He lives for moments like these, where he can shove his job aside and just enjoy time with his growing family, his beautiful Ben and their equally beautiful baby that has yet to arrive. It shouldn’t be long now, a few weeks maximum before the baby decides to make its grand entrance, and turn everyone’s world upside down. 

“I need to talk to Chief about taking some days off in a few weeks,” the brunette says, his hand rubbing softly over the stretched flesh of Ben’s belly, “so when peanut gets here, you won’t be alone.”

Ben smiles and pushes back some of his husbands hair from his face, he doesn’t say anything because there isn’t anything more to say. Gwilym wants so badly to just stay home for the remainder of the blondes pregnancy because he’s already missed so much, his job taking him away for days sometimes, and he feels like he’s let Ben down. He needs to be there for his partner and baby, and he wishes he could put his job on hold. 

“Gwilym, there’s nothing wrong with you doing your job. You help people even no one else can, and I’m so proud of you for that. I wish I had a job sometimes, just so you didn’t have to work so hard, you know.”

The brunette smiles gently before pressing a kiss to Ben’s soft lips. “I love my job, baby. I do, but we’re about to have a baby. And, I don’t know, I feel like I’ve missed a lot. I just want both of you happy.” 

“I think a order of Hong Kong shrimp would make both of us happy.” 

Gwilym chuckles as their baby kicks at the mere mention of food, and he fishes his phone out of his pocket to order two take out plates. The fact that Ben literally just ate a bowl of chocolate ice cream scratches at the back of his head, but he lets it go because he knows Ben isn’t in control of his cravings. Besides, he wants them happy. 

If a plate of shrimp will make them happy, then who is Gwilym to dispute?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have a set idea of where this is going, so any ideas are welcome. 
> 
> All I know for sure is that Gwilym is a detective (Midsomer Murders, c’mon) and Ben is a stay-at-home husband. 
> 
> Good? Bad? Let me know is the comments! 
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up! 
> 
> Suggestions are welcome!


End file.
